


An Eye For An Eye

by BlkEyedAngel94



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, One Shot, What-if Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkEyedAngel94/pseuds/BlkEyedAngel94
Summary: Natsume reluctantly joins the Matoba clan and is now the clan leader.
Kudos: 7





	An Eye For An Eye

Natori runs and stumbles through Matoba’s main branch home, trying to get to Natsume as fast as he can.

“Why now? Why didn’t you think to tell me this before he joined? Aren’t you supposed to be his bodyguard?” Natori yells at the fat cat running in front of him.

They finally reach the back entrance where Natsume and Matoba stand.

“Natsume! You don’t have to do this!” Natori shouts as he tries to reason with Natsume. He then turns to Matoba in fury. “What were you thinking? Letting him do this?”

“Natori-san! It’s fine. I want to do this. I’m scared, but this has to be done.”

Matoba replies nonchalantly, “He’ll be fine. He has his shiki.”

“They’re my friends, Matoba. Stop referring to them as such.”

“Nanase-san…” Natori turns, pleading.

Nanase glances at Natori but keeps a look out for the coming youkai. “If this is something he wants to do, who am I to say no?”

“For his health?! He could die!”

Before anyone could answer umbrellas are raised.

_WHUMP!_

A clan member goes down.

“Youkai! You’re searching for your right eye, correct?” Natsume addresses the one eyed black blob of a youkai.

“Matoba…”

Natsume steels his nerves. “I am Natsume Takashi, the new Matoba clan head. I return your right eye to you.”

The black youkai stills, turning to the new voice.

…

It launches forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr](https://blkeyedangel94.tumblr.com/post/178060493116/an-eye-for-an-eye).
> 
> If, for whatever reason, Natsume becomes part of the Matoba clan, I feel it would be Natsume’s duty to give back the right eye. I’m not sure if he actually would in canon, but I don’t think Natsume wants to live in constant fear of being targeted, regardless of his protective Dog’s Circle or future shiki.


End file.
